In the Dead of Night
by Aiyoku Saotome
Summary: The 7th years are invited back to Hogwarts after the war. People are going missing, including Fred. Ginny finds Draco hunched over in a hallway one night and helps him, connecting them in a way they'd never have imagined. TrueBlood, but not a full cross.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or TrueBlood. Only the characters I make up and this story.

Please review. They really motivate me. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

My name is Ginny Weasley. I live a kind of normal life, I guess. I have lots of friends, a great family, I'm in my sixth year in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry (everyone had to repeat their last year because of the War), and the War is over because Harry defeated Voldemort – but with the exception of the rare occasion when I was allowed to help in the War, my life was fairly boring up until about three years ago.

Three years ago, vampires announced their existence on national television. As a witch myself, I know about the supernaturals, also called supes, but vampires had always been just stories until then. Hogwarts had students that were weres and shifters (people that changed into animals on the full moon – or whenever they really wanted if they were strong enough), but they kept themselves on the down-low.

When Nan Flanagan (the vampire representative) went on TV, Hogwarts made itself vampire-proof. Since there was an inflow of vampire students, there were classes held at night. But for those who wanted to mainstream a bit more, the windows were enchanted to show only fake sunlight, an extra door and room was added inside the main door to the castle so that when someone wanted to go in or out, they wouldn't let in unwanted sunlight, vampire-only rooms in the dorms, and TrueBlood, one of the more expensive synthetic blood drinks on the market, was added to meals. This way, the vamp students could have more freedom to do what they wished without disturbing the other students. There were about fifteen vamp students, so this wasn't a huge deal.

So I guess my life isn't too normal, anymore. Especially not after this year. Come September, it would change forever.

* * *

-

* * *

HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS DEAD

_Harry Potter has finally done it. The boy who lived knew that he was the last horcrux and yet still sacrificed himself to save the world. He was hit with the killing curse for the second time in his life, but this time, he did not survive it. Harry Potter died that night, but because of his enormous sacrifice, he was somehow revived by strong magic…_

Draco took his eyes away from the paper. He was sitting at his desk and it was almost time for lunch. He had gotten a letter this morning from Headmistress McGonagall asking everyone from last year to repeat the year, as it was not up to standards and run badly because it was during a time of war and turmoil.

He was going back. He was really going back. His seventh year all over again. Well, technically his eighth. He was being given another chance. He vowed to get O's this year in his NEWTS, as he wasn't able to take them last year and his grades were very poor.

Voldemort was defeated by Potter in June at the end of their seventh year. Dumbledore would have been dead for a full year, now, courtesy to Severus Snape, had Draco not turned around and attacked the other Death Eaters. In the end, Draco could not kill him. He never wanted to, but it was his life or the headmaster's – and truthfully, he really liked his headmaster. Killing was never in his blood. Save for the two Dumbledore had gotten rid of, Potter, Weasel, and Granger had managed to get all but the seventh horcrux, which turned out to be Potter himself.

All of the horcruxes were listed in the _Daily Prophet_.Draco had read them and remembered a few during his stay at Hogwarts. He heard about the fall of the dark lord's beloved snake, Nagini. He remembered the diary his father slipped into Ginny Weasley's bucket in her first year, his second. He hadn't known how dangerous that book was, though. He now felt incredibly guilty. No one should go through what happened to her. She seemed alright, now, but he remembered her being quiet and reserved for two or three years. Then there was a ring and a locket of some sort – he knew nothing about them. Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem were the last two objects. Voldemort had not known that he made Harry Potter a horcrux when he tried to kill him seventeen years ago. That was the last – Potter. He died to ensure the safety of the Wizarding and muggle worlds because of what he knew, and Voldemort didn't. Then he rose again, brought back to life because of the biggest sacrifice one can make, and killed Voldemort. When Potter was killed, it was like time had stopped. Draco himself had been praying for him to not be dead.

Draco's father had broken away from the imperius curse sometime during the battle after seeing his son begin to fight for the light side. Draco had been hit with a horrible curse when he jumped in front of Ginny Weasley. It was _sectum sempra_. He had known it would have probably killed her. Seeing that happen was what forced the imperius out of Lucius's head. He fought with all of his might against the death eaters. Lucius and Severus were appealed. Severus was awarded an Order of Merlin First Class; McGonagall and the rest of the Order proved Snape's great assistance as a spy, and the magical residue of the Imperius curse that was still on Lucius was proof enough for them to pardon him. Not to mention, the forced confession of a few death eaters via veritaserum helped greatly.

Since then, peace settled throughout the world. The remaining death eaters are being slowly rounded up, though there are still a few scattered here and there, obviously wanting to avenge their lord. But that wasn't going to happen, Draco knew. There were just too few of them left to do anything about it. His father was helping the aurors catch them, which was restoring his family's name a great deal. It had been revealed that Lucius Malfoy was imperiused, then threatened with his family's life seventeen years ago. His wife and infant son would be killed if he did not join the dark lord's service. The imperius curse has not been on him for a long time, but Voldemort needed him to have no faults during the battle, so he placed it on him again.

Draco had calmed down greatly, too. His near-death experience, and the fact that Potter had saved his life without question, grounded him and got him thinking. It changed him, somewhat. He no longer bullied anyone, because he didn't have to. He no longer sneered at 'mudbloods' and muggleborns because he wasn't forced to hate them, and it was the reason for his side change during the final battle. He had no image to keep up, because Voldemort was finally dead, and he was free to be who he really was.

* * *

-

* * *

"What's that?"

"None of your beeswax."

"Aw c'mon, Gin."

"No. It's my business, not yours, so bud out."

"Why are you annoying our dearest Gin-Gin, Ronniekins?" Fred asked. It was morning, about a week before Ron, Harry, and I were to be shipped off to Hogwarts, and we were sitting around the kitchen table. The twins decided to stay with the family in the Burrow instead of their place in Diagon Alley during the week before Hogwarts started. The school owls had just come with their book lists, and I had something extra.

"Gin got another letter with her book list and won't tell me what it is."

"That's because I haven't opened it yet," I said exasperatedly.

"Leave her alone, Ronald," Mum scolded. "It's hers, not yours, so let her open it without you looming over her shoulder."

Ron grumbled about annoying sisters and mothers, and received a whap on his head from a rolled up newspaper. I chuckled and opened my letter. My eyes widened in shock.

"PREFECT?" Ron shouted when the scarlet badge fell onto the table. Mum practically threw the plates she was washing back into the sink and ran over to the table, drying her hands hastily before throwing her arms around me.

"Oh, GINNY! I'm so proud! My little Ginny! A prefect!"

Fred and George wrinkled their noses. "I thought you were like us, Gin," Fred said.

"Yeah. We can't have a prefect on our team."

"HUSH!" Mum said, threatening them with a wooden spoon.

"I'm not accepting."

"Of course you're…what?" My mother loosened her grip on me and straightened. I didn't dare look at her in fear of seeing the horror-struck expression on her face. "Not…accepting?"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I'm not prefect material. They just appointed me because of my grades. I can't take this away from someone who truly wants it. I'll send back a reply telling them to give it to the next person who qualified."

Mum looked like someone died, Ron was surprised, and Fred and George looked proud.

"But…Ginny…"

"I'm sorry, mum. I have too many classes to be able to perform my duties, anyway, even if I did want it."

"Look at the bright side, mum," said George.

"You've had four prefects in the family, out of a brood of seven. Let's not corrupt Gin-Gin, yeah?"

Mum bustled into the living room, ignoring Fred and George and trying not to be too upset about me. "Well, let's not wait to get your things. Someone go up and get Harry, for goodness' sake. We'll go to Diagon Alley today before the rush," she called from the other room. I could tell she was upset, but I didn't want to bring it up after the topic had already been closed.

Fred and George went upstairs to wake him. When they came back down, they waved to us. "Alright, mum. George and I are off to work. Have fun, you lot!" The twins snickered as they exited the kitchen, dodging napkins and silverware from us two youngest Weasleys.

"RONALD! GINEVRA! You will NOT throw forks and knives in my house! At your BROTHERS, no less!" mum screeched, having seen them from the living room. But she couldn't hold back her smile.

I grinned. This year would be hard, especially with advanced double potions and arithmancy, but I knew I could do it. Especially with Snape as my professor. I secretly loved him as a professor, and he secretly loved me as a student. We were very close, but no one knew about it. I looked to him like a second father, or an uncle, perhaps. We loved challenging each other and our bickering seemed hostile to untrained eyes, but he always made up for it when I came to his office later to talk. I think that's what attracted him to me (as a student, of course); my willingness to challenge him instead of just being downright annoying.

When Ron went upstairs to get his trainers on, I took one last look at the kitchen I would sorely miss over the next three and a half months. I loved Hogwarts, but I was already looking forward to Christmas break.

Apparently Fred and George scared Harry out of his mind when they woke him up, but Ron and I gave up asking what happened because Harry would just grumble and not say anything else.

"Sourpuss…" Ron muttered. They were walking through Diagon Alley.

"We have to go to Fred and George's place again!" I said excitedly. Ron and Harry perked up at this, but as soon as Ron's smile appeared, it left.

"They won't give me anything for free, though, or discounted. They _always_ give you stuff," he told me sullenly.

"Well if you're nice to me, I'm sure I can persuade them to give you a thing or two." This made Ron happy again.

"Work first! Then play!"

"Yes, mum."

We had to dodge photographers and journalists who were trying to get at Harry, but we finally got into Flourish and Blott's.

"Go get what you need, dears, and I'll wait over here by the window. Here are your lists."

Ron and I immediately headed to the 'used books' section, and Harry followed. I felt a set of eyes on me, but I didn't know who they belonged to, so I was on edge a little. When I looked up, I saw Malfoy pass by the shop outside on the street. Not that that was connected, or anything. After a while, we found all of the books we needed and headed back to my mother. She looked sadly at my pile and I instantly felt bad.

"My, Ginny, that's a lot of books. Why do you have more than Harry and Ron?"

I felt myself blush. "I'm sorry, mum. If it's too much, I can put them back. I was planning on taking more classes than what's normal, but I don't have to."

"Nonsense. I was just curious, is all. We'll manage. Come, now; it's getting crowded."

When we approached the counter, the man waved his hand. "I know you three. Put those over here, I'll take care of 'em. Your books have already been paid for."

Four sets of wide, shocked eyes stared at him.

"Paid for? Nonsense! We haven't been here yet this summer, and they just got their book lists this morning," mum said.

"I know, ma'am, but someone came here earlier today, when we first opened, and had the lists. The person told me to keep them here behind the counter for you, that they were 'thank you' gifts, and to keep 'im anonymous."

"I can't accept that," I said. Harry and Ron agreed.

"I was told you'd say that. I was also told to not allow you to buy anything from here until you take these here books with you when you leave. Sorry. Those are my orders." He looked apologetic. "Got paid a lot of money to see 'em through."

We were confused, but took the books anyway.

"Thank you," I said. He handed us each a bag of books – mine with more than the others.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot. There's one here for Miss Hermione Granger, too. If you see her, tell her please?"

"We will," mum said, and we left.

"Who would do that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but you three should be grateful," mum said. "As much as I hate people giving us things, someone obviously wants you to have those books very much, and is very thankful for something you did. Merlin only knows what…or who it is. Well, do any of you need new robes?" We shook our heads. "Alright, then. Supplies? Parchment, quills, ink?"

"I could do with more parchment and ink," Harry said.

Ron blushed. "I'm fine with what I have. I don't need more."

Harry got much more parchment and ink than he needed. He'd slip it into Ron's trunk later, as he did every year.

* * *

-

* * *

"Good bye! I'll see you at Christmas!"

We met up with Hermione and waved to my parents as we boarded the train. When we got settled, Hermione revealed that she had gotten the position of Head Girl.

"Wow, Hermione! That's great! I knew you'd get it!" I enthused.

"Of course, I wasn't surprised," Ron said, making Hermione blush. They weren't a couple yet, but they were closer to being one than they ever have been.

"Me neither," said Harry.

"Thanks, guys," Hermione said.

"Hey," Ron asked suddenly, "do you think Malfoy came back to school?"

"Dunno," Harry replied.

"Do you think he's too ashamed about what happened?" Hermione asked them.

"Why would he be?" I responded. "His family name was cleared _and_ he did help us in the final battle. His mother saved Harry's life, and he took that curse for me, remember?"

Ron shuddered. "Yeah…I don't ever want to think about that again. You almost died. As much as I hate to say it, I owe him one…"

"Oh Ron," I said, smiling. Our compartment door was open but Hermione got up and shut it with an aggravated sigh after a couple of students walked by with wide eyes.

"WHY must they continuously stare at you like you're an exhibit in a museum?" she asked Harry.

He shrugged. "I saved them all…and their families…"

"I _know_, Harry, but don't they know how modest you are by now? You hate attention."

"I've gotten used to it…"

"But I can tell it still bothers you." Harry shrugged and looked out the window. Hermione's expression softened and she placed a hand on his knee; they were sitting across from each other. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mione." He smiled at her and put his hand on hers. Ron smiled at the two; they were as much like siblings as siblings could get. They reminded me of Ron and me, or Harry and me. Harry and I were really close for two people not related to each other. But he was as much a brother to me as my others.

The ride went without interruption until about halfway through. Once everyone settled down and the trolley lady came through, we left the door open. People usually didn't walk up and down the aisle unless they were prefects. Hermione had gone to and come back from her meeting and was settled, once again, in her seat next to Ron. We were making small talk about what would happen this year when we felt a presence at the door. My eyes widened when I saw him standing there. He had never looked so laid back and…sad? There was something in his grey eyes that was almost haunting, but free at the same time. He looked…well, good. No longer like the annoying, rigid little git who constantly bothered us before the War.

Harry noticed him. "Malfoy."

"Potter."

After a few moments of silence, Harry broke it again. "Did you want something?"

"Could I speak with you?"

Harry could tell the blonde wanted to talk to him alone, so he got up and left the compartment with him. Hermione, Ron, and I looked at each other in surprise.

"He's never been so…"

"Nice before?" I offered.

Hermione nodded. "Yes…nice…there was never a time when I saw him let his guard down."

"A slytherin never lets their guard down, Hermione," I said. "Just because he's not as cold as he used to be doesn't mean it's not there."

"Oh…well I suppose…"

"How do you know so much about slytherins?" Ron asked.

I shrugged. "Because I have a lot of their qualities, I guess. I dunno."

We waited in silence until Harry and Draco came back.

* * *

-

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked politely. His face was still red from people pressing their faces against the glass to watch him as he walked by. They were in the small area between train cars, where the bathrooms were.

"I wanted to thank you, Potter." Harry's eyes widened slightly. He didn't really expect a thank you out of Malfoy, but he wasn't too surprised. "For saving my life…and the rest of the world."

"Oh…uh…you're welcome."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Articulate as ever, I see." Harry's eyes narrowed, but they changed to surprise when he saw the next expression on Malfoy's face. "Why did you save my life?"

"I…don't really know. I couldn't just let you die."

Draco looked away. "You should have…" he mumbled. Harry's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you say that?"

"I said it's nothing!" Draco said loudly, bringing his eyes back to lock Harry in an intense stare.

"Ok…I guess I did it because I knew you weren't evil. You've always been sort of tame when it came to our rivalry, and you didn't kill Dumbledore last year when you had the chance to. You lowered your wand; I was watching from below." Draco was shocked.

"You _saw_ that?" he asked, mortified.

"It's not the first time I've seen your tears, Malfoy." Draco's memory flashed to the bathroom in 6th year when Potter came in and they fought – it ended with Draco on his back, bleeding everywhere. "Yeah, I'm um…really sorry about that. I didn't know what that spell did…but I used it on you, anyway…which was stupid. And I never said sorry..."

Draco shrugged and shifted on his feet. "Whatever. It happened. It's over."

"Yeah…"

"Hurt like a bitch, though."

Harry realized that Malfoy's tone had humor to it, and he smiled weakly. "I bet."

Draco held out his hand, and a shocked Harry took it. They didn't need words to accept the truce.

"So what happened?" Ron asked when Harry came back. Harry noticed Luna and Neville were sitting with them, and waved a hello.

"He said thank you."

"Thank you?" Hermione said, surprised.

"That's all?" I asked.

"I mean, that wasn't the entire conversation but that was why he pulled me aside. It's getting kind of late, and we're close. We should change."

The others noticed his obvious want to not talk about what was said between him and Malfoy, so they accepted it and didn't prod any further. Neither did I.

* * *

-

* * *

Thank you for reading and giving this story a chance. More will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer – same as always. I don't own anything but the characters I made up, and this story line.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was only two weeks into the semester when something happened. Remember when I said in September, my life would change forever?

George came running into my defense against the dark arts class (affectionately known as DADA) and asked Lupin (who was back in his post) if I could be excused. George seemed frantic, which made me very nervous. "Have you seen Fred?" he asked me when he pulled me into the hallway.

I replied in the negative and asked, "What do you mean, 'have I seen him'?Why would I have seen him? He doesn't come to visit without you, and he _lives_ with you. You mean to tell me you can't find him?"

"He's been missing for days, Gin!"

This made my face go almost as white as a vampire's. "_What_? Days? How many days? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Three nights. He disappeared, just like that. He went out to visit someone and never came back. I thought he might after a while, but he didn't, so I just decided to come and tell you, and ask you if you've seen him. I don't know…maybe he came to see you without me." But George knew his twin would never come here without him.

"What time did he go out?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just tell me!"

"Uh, seven, maybe? It was after dark."

I paled even more, if that was possible. "After dark? Oh my G-d…" I slid down against the wall and tears came to my eyes. My brain immediately came up with all kinds of scenarios – many that had to do with him being murdered by a vampire or a savage werewolf.

George looked absolutely horrible without his brother, and even worse when he thought of what his disappearance might mean. "Oh no. Not Fred. Ginny will you stay with me for a few days? Please? Help me look for him over the weekend?"

"Of course I'll stay with you. Come on. I'm sure Dumbledore will let me go early in such a crisis. And please calm down. I don't want you apparating in your state."

"I'll walk. We'll walk. To Hogsmeade until we get to the apparition station. It'll do me some good…maybe."

I felt sick. My brother was missing, and he went missing after dark. I would go with George to look for him. It was a Friday, after all, and my last subject was potions. I gulped, and tried not to think about what Snape would say to me on Monday. I didn't even think about telling Ron, I was so scared. I wouldn't even have had time to get him.

Dumbledore, of course, understood, and once I was packed for the weekend, George and I left. "Where were you when he went out?" I asked.

"We didn't go to mum and dad's because mum came down with a stomach ache. She now blames herself for his disappearance." George looked worse than I've ever seen him. "But really, it was my fault. We went back to the apartment and I told him to go have fun without me because I wanted to have a night at home eating mac and cheese and watching the telly. Oh Ginny." He moaned and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him, George. We will." Dead or alive was what I left unsaid. It would have just made both of us more upset. I had silent tears running down my cheeks but I brushed them away. I had to be strong for George.

By the time we got to Hogsmeade, we calmed down enough to apparate to Diagon Alley, where Fred and George's shop was (they lived above it). There was a vampire bar in an offshoot street called Club of the Living Dead. Vampires weren't known for their humor. I figured this was as good a place to start as any. When it was dark, George and I set off for the bar. When we met the doorman, a tall African vampire, we told him of our situation and asked if we could speak to a vampire who could help us.

"Wait just a moment," he said with a thick, attractive accent, and he went inside. When he came back out, he beckoned us in. "You will talk to the Area seven sheriff and owner of this bar. Elizabeth Sterling."

We looked at each other, confusion written all over our faces at the mention of a sheriff, but didn't get the chance to ask about it. We were guided into the club to a secluded table all the way on the other side of the room. It was already packed with vampires and fangbangers (humans who liked to hang around vamps, do them, and donate themselves for vampire food). When we reached the table, the sheriff, who had been eyeing us all along, nodded. We sat.

Elizabeth Sterling was a beautiful vampire with rolling red curls done up in a seventeen hundreds style. She wore an elegant, black, but casual seventeen hundred's dress. Her eyes were gray and not too big, her lips full. She had the angled face of a woman, but the soft, unblemished skin of a child. She was maybe nineteen or twenty when she died and became a vampire. I noticed her looking at me mostly, in what seemed to be wonder.

"So you are looking for your brother?" she asked. "Why would any of us know where he is?" Her voice was very pleasing to listen to.

"He has been missing for days, ma'am," I started. "He disappeared at night after he went out into Diagon Alley to a friend's flat. I thought someone here might know of any disturbance in the area…if…well…"

"If a vampire killed your brother in my area, you are asking." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yes. Or something else. I didn't want to offend you."

"My dear look-alike, vampires hunted and killed humans for thousands of years. It is not unlikely for that to still happen once in a while. What is your name?"

"Ginevra Weasley. This is my brother, George. Fred is who is missing. He is George's twin."

At the mention of my name, Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. Had my name meant something to her? "What was your mother's maiden name?"

"Prewett."

She looked thoughtful, and pleasantly surprised, I thought. "Hmm. Well, Ginevra, I will help you search for your brother. I can see how important it is for you both. There has, in fact, been a rogue vampire killing and turning lots of people, then leaving them to fend for themselves during the First Hunger." We looked very frightened. "But I don't think that has anything to do with your brother. That vampire hasn't targeted this area, yet. I will, however, look into it. He is your identical twin?" she asked George, who nodded. "I will let you know what I have found out."

George gave her his address and we were off. There was nothing more we could really do, so we went home.

"Who were they?" the African vampire asked Elizabeth.

"Family, Kutu."

* * *

We went home later that night, defeated and dead tired. We agreed to go out tomorrow night at dusk to try again. There were other vampire bars, we were sure. We were also losing hope, even though it had only been one night. However, while we were finishing our TV dinners, a knock came at the door and we both jumped. There was a moment where we looked at each other, then ran for the door. George beat me, being faster than me, and when he opened the door, our eyes widened in shock. There was Fred, being supported by a taller, older, blonde vampire.

"FRED!" I screamed. He looked up at me with sad, ashamed eyes but I hugged him and kissed his cheek, anyway. George hugged him, too. Tightly and frantically; the thoughts of losing Fred were still fresh in his mind.

"May I come in?" the blonde asked with an American accent.

"Yes, come in," said George, and we moved aside.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And what are you doing in Britain? How did you find Fred?"

The blonde man – who I thought was a vampire – was patient with my questions. "I am Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana (there was that area sheriff thing, again). I am here with a few people on business – we are looking for a very dangerous runaway vampire called Mickey. The only reason why I am telling you my business is because he is the vampire that turned this man." We looked wide-eyed at Fred, who's own eyes stayed focused on the floor. Elizabeth Sterling's story _did_ have something to do with Fred's disappearance. "He is on the run because he encroached on my territory, used an unwilling woman for blood and sex, and was called by his maker after I informed her of his actions. But he refused to go to her. She has increased the intensity of her calls, but he is strong and continues to disobey her. His sentence is to meet the sun. He is now turning as many people as he can in spite, which involves roughly one person every three to five days. This is causing a big increase in new vampires, and he is not taking care of them. They are being rounded up by volunteers who are old enough to take on such a responsibility. Unfortunately, your brother is one of the victims. I found him when I felt him rise. I ran as quickly as I could and got him before he attacked a human. I also fed him. I hold temporary responsibility for him, but I am busy. I am here on a mission, not to take care of baby vamps. I will find someone to help him but until then, I will do it."

George and I were horrified.

"I'm sorry," we heard Fred say. His voice was quiet and full of shame and despair.

"Sorry? You're the victim, Fred, not us," I said. I went to him and hugged him again. "I don't care that you're a vampire," I said into his ear. "You're still our brother and we aren't just gonna leave you to deal with this on your own."

Fred was astonished. I guess he really thought we would toss him out just because he became a vampire.

"Why did it take three days for him to come back to us?" George asked Eric.

"In order to make a vampire, you need to drain the person until only a tiny spark of life is left in their bodies, cut your wrist and give them your vampire blood, and bury them in a place where sunlight cannot penetrate, whether it is in the ground or in a light-tight space in a house. It takes three nights for the body to transform fully."

"Turn me."

We all looked at George.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Turn me, Fred. You need blood and I can't live without you. I can't grow while you stay the same age. I need my twin."

Fred was so stunned, he didn't really know what to say. "I…no, no don't make me do that, George."

"I'm gonna do it whether you're my maker or not. Though, I'd prefer it if you were."

There was a heavy silence, so Eric decided to break the tension. "The sheriff of this Area and I both feel responsible for letting this happen because we cannot control him, so if I can be of any assistance, I will do what I can." Eric Northman said.

I looked at him and I felt true gratitude for this vampire. "Thank you, Eric. Thank you for taking care of him and bringing him back to us."

George nodded his thanks, too.

"It is my pleasure. However, you must know that it is of the utmost importance that he receives nutrients, whether it be by TrueBlood or one of you." I gulped. "I made sure to give him enough TrueBlood to hold him before we came here, but he needs more as soon as possible. New vampires do not have a lot of self control, so there is always the chance of him going after the nearest human."

"Fred, we don't have any TrueBlood here," George said. "Take from me and turn me. Don't make me go to someone else I don't trust."

Eric must have noticed that Fred glanced at him, because he answered my brother's silent question. "I could turn you, George, if you truly want that," Eric said, "but it is a serious decision. Also, the bond between a vampire and its maker is very strong and deep. If a maker calls, the vampire must go. Mickey is old enough and strong enough to resist, but even so, resisting a maker's call is almost impossible until you are as old as I am."

"How old are you?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Over a thousand years." Our eyes widened. "It would probably be best if your brother turned you," Eric said to George, "because I live so far away. You two seem close and you have a shop to run. If I had to call you for some reason, you would have to come. I don't have that many children. If I were to turn another vampire, they would have to live near me and work for me."

Fred gulped. "So, I would have to do it?" He and George looked at each other and finally, Fred relented. "If it's what you really want…"

"It is." George's voice was strong. I knew he wouldn't back down.

"I will stay and guide you," Eric said. "A new vampire would drain without the ability to stop, unless their will power is extremely strong. I will make sure that nothing goes wrong and tell you what to do when he wakes. Either I or someone I send will help him get through the First Hunger." Tall blonde and handsome looked at me. "It would be wise for you to go into another room. Draining is a messy process."

"I have a strong stomach," I said.

"So be it," Eric answered.

And so, that night, both of my brothers became vampires. Well, technically, three nights from then.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted when I sat down at the table at dinner Sunday night. "Where've you been all weekend? We've been worried _sick_! Ron's been a right mess! You should have told us you were leaving!"

I was gritting my teeth and tried not to be angry with Hermione. She was only worried. "I don't have to tell you everything about me, Hermione." Hermione backed off. "How about asking me if I'm alright instead of bombarding me with anger? How about asking me why Fred was missing for three days?"

Hermione had the sense to look ashamed. "Ron told us about that…is that what you were doing? Looking for him?"

"George came to get me Friday afternoon from DADA. He was frantic. We took off without telling Ron. Sorry Ron," I said. "We only had Fred on our minds. When he came back, we went to the Burrow the next night. Did mum send you a letter?"

Ron nodded numbly. "Just got it…before you sat down…"

"He wouldn't tell us what she wrote," Harry said, worried. "He just kind of sat there, white-faced. I was going to look at it, but then you sat down. Ginny, what happened to Fred?"

"Fred and George didn't go to the burrow Wednesday night because mum came down with a stomach ache, so Fred went out after seven to visit a friend, but he never came back." I had Harry and Hermione's rapt attention, and also the unwanted attention of the nearest people to us. But I didn't care. It would soon be known that my brothers were vampires, anyway. "Friday, almost three days after that happened, George came to my DADA class. Dumbledore let me leave for the day so I skipped potions."

"You'll pay for that tomorrow," Harry said.

"Don't remind me," I replied, then continued. "George and I went to Club of the Living Dead – the vampire bar in Diagon Alley – to see if anyone had seen Fred, or knew about any new deaths…as much as we hated to ask. Apparently there is a hierarchy among vampires because the sheriff of England's Area 7 spoke to us. She said there was trouble with a vampire who was running around turning people…but that it most likely didn't have anything to do with Fred. We gave her our information and she told us she would keep in touch if she heard anything. George and I went back to the apartment and not an hour later, Fred shows up at our door with a very tall, blonde, American vampire named Eric Northman. He's the sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. He found Fred when he woke and helped him cope until they got to the apartment. Fred had some TrueBlood but new vamps have a hard time with hunger…George begged to be turned because – well, you know them…those two can't bear to be parted, or do anything without the other. Fred finally relented and Eric helped him turn George."

"They're both vampires?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Well, tomorrow night is when George will rise. It takes three days after being drained and given vamp blood to rise."

"Wow…" was all Harry could say.

"How are they? Do they need anything? Maybe I can help with George when he rises?"

"Hermione," I said, "you don't want to be anywhere _near_ a new vamp when they rise. All they think about is food. Well, blood. And human blood is best. When they first wake up, they can't comprehend what's going on around them. They're so hungry, they'd even attack family."

"What's George gonna do?" Harry asked.

"I dunno…I'm thinking of going over tomorrow after classes with Dumbledore's permission and putting some TrueBlood bottles in their fridge. Then get the hell outta there before dark. Eric said he would be there to help George through his First Hunger but I don't know when he'll get there. I really don't want to be there if he isn't."

"Let us come with you. Even if Fred and Eric are there to help George, Fred is still a new vampire. It'll be good to have an extra hand or two."

Bless you, Harry. Hermione nodded, and Ron was still sitting as still as a gargoyle. But he'd come. I knew that much. He was as devoted to his family as we all were.

Snape sure was in a pick-on-Ginny mood the next morning (potions was in the mornings Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and in the afternoons on Thursday and Friday). He may have survived the war and was grateful to Harry for saving his life, but he still loved to pick on us, even if it wasn't nearly as malicious as it used to be. Secretly though, I was one of his favorite students. "Miss Weasley, so nice of you to join us, today. Would you care to tell me why you skipped my class on Friday?"

"I can't, Professor," and I gave him a look that meant I'd tell him later.

"Well then, five points from Gryffindor." But he'd give them back to me later when no one was around to witness it. I always went to the classroom after classes for extra help or just to finish my homework early, and that's how we started to get closer. He would give me assignments and I would do them, and I would challenge him and he would be snarky, but we got along really well. I sighed in annoyance just for show.

After my last class, I tore off to the main floor. I tickled the pear on the painting that guarded the kitchens and went inside. Dobby brought me two six packs of TrueBlood and I thanked him. As I was leaving, who should walk in but Draco Malfoy. He, like Snape, had calmed down a lot. His attitude has had a big change since Harry saved his life in the fire. However, he still liked to tease us sometimes. Mostly me.

"Turned into a vampire, Weasley? I didn't think you had it in you."

I hissed at him and he jumped nearly straight out of his skin. It was more believable with me than with others since my canines are more pronounced than most people's. Man, I was laughing all the way up to the common room, and then some more when I told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It sure cheered Ron up.

We left soon after and set out for Hogsmeade. When we arrived in the apartment (we decided to floo since Harry hates apparating), we dusted ourselves off and spread out so we could all get inside. I went immediately to the fridge and put the TrueBlood in, after which I wrote Fred and George a note that I pinned to the fridge with a magnet. I took two bottles and warmed them up in the microwave, after which I swirled them around to get rid of hot spots.

"Ginny," Hermione said hesitantly, "I think we were too late…it's getting dark."

And when I looked out the window, it was, indeed, almost completely black outside. We all jumped at a knock on the door. When I answered it, recognition drew on my face. "Elizabeth! It's nice to see you but we found Fred. Or rather, the sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana found him and brought him back. He's supposed to come, tonight, so I thought you would be him."

Elizabeth was wearing a plainer dress, this time, though also black with simple black heels. I guessed that the seventeen hundred's one was reserved for the bar.

"I know. I found out. He also told me he would be coming but he was afraid he might be a little late and asked me to come at first dark to help George. But I also came for other reasons." She and I stared at each other for a few moments. "Can you ask me to come in?"

"Uh, sure, I was wondering why you weren't…"

"Vampires cannot enter a human home without being invited in," she said simply, "and since George has not yet risen, the house still considers him human."

"Oh, so that part isn't a myth…well, please come in."

She smiled at me. "Thank you. I see you have guests."

I looked over at them and felt a little sheepish for forgetting they were there. I introduced them. They were all pretty stunned, actually, and I was wondering why. "What's the matter?" I asked them.

"Ginny, you…you look just like her," Ron said, coming out of his shock.

I looked in the mirror to the left of me and she did, as well. To my utter surprise, we really _did_ look alike. So much that if our eyes were the same color, we could easily be mistaken for twins. I subconsciously noticed that I could see her reflection in the mirror – so that myth wasn't true. I turned back to her with puzzlement. "You so readily helped us on Friday when I told you my name, and my mother's maiden name. Why? And why did you come here tonight?" I wasn't unnerved, just curious. The way she reacted when she found out my mother's maiden name and how much we look alike was too weird to be coincidental.

"I came to help my kin become accustomed to vampirism. I volunteered to help Fred and George when Eric told me about them."

"Kin," I repeated. I looked at Ron, and he looked back at me.

"You're our kin?" he asked.

"No. You are mine," she said. "I will explain once the twins rise. Ah, they are waking."

It took us a moment to realize she was talking about Fred and George. They came into the kitchen/living room and were surprised to see us. The raw hunger I saw in George's eyes was something I never wanted to see again. But I was ready with an open bottle of TrueBlood in my hands. I was also the closest to them, so George lunged at me. I moved quickly and stuck the bottle in his mouth. He grabbed it and gulped it down like it was nothing, but it gave me enough time to hand Fred one and open another to give George, even though it was cold. All in all, George drank six bottles in a row while Fred drank two.

George's eyes began to focus and he blinked. "Ginny? Harry, Ron, Hermione! What are you all doing here?"

"They came, like good siblings and friends do, to help you," said Elizabeth. "They brought TrueBlood to sate your hunger and make sure you were alright."

"Wow," Fred said. "You're not…disgusted? Frightened?"

Every one of us shook our heads.

"We're your friends, Fred," Hermione said lovingly. She and Harry were like extra siblings, and we treated them as such, but they were also our best friends. Well, minus the Ron-Hermione relationship that was yet to be."We would never leave you."

Fred and George smiled. Then Fred was approached by Elizabeth. "I am Elizabeth Sterling. I believe you are the brother Fred who went missing? I see you arrived back home in good form, albeit a little sad."

"Ah, yeah. I didn't want to become a vampire. No offense. But it's not so bad, I guess."

"None taken."

Just then, Eric arrived. I let him in and did introductions.

"Ah, the famous Harry Potter and friends. I am glad to meet you. I apologize for not being here sooner. I was held up. I am glad to see that everything is under control. I see Elizabeth made it alright." He nodded at the redheaded vampire and she nodded back with a slightly deeper inclination of her head. I wondered about that. Maybe because Eric was older? She continued.

"I just explained to these four that they are my kin, something I failed to mention Friday night when George and Ginevra came to my bar." She turned back to us. "I go by the last name Sterling, but I had a different one when I died and was brought over in 1210." Our eyes widened when we realized how old she was. "I was twenty years old and had a husband and a son." I noticed Eric send her an odd look, but she didn't respond. "My married name was Prewett." Our faces lit up. "My son took on the surname Sterling-Prewett, married, and had a son and two daughters. There was at least one son in each generation, continuing the Prewett line. I kept track. In 1262, my great-great-grandson William married Anne Farraway, producing the Farraway-Sterling-Prewett line. When his great-great-grandson Gabrial married in 1319, he and his wife agreed to drop everything but Prewett, so the surname went back to being just Prewett. Then, my descendents eventually produced your uncles Gideon and Fabian, and your mother Molly, who married Arthur Weasley. I have always been a family woman, and I take care of my own, which is what I came here to do. I will be your mentor, if you'll have me, and I will teach you our ways. I will guide you through your first year of vampirism, but I must say – if Mickey calls you, Fred, you must go to him. However, you must try your hardest not to. He is a wanted man all over the world, now, so he will be dead very soon. I was very sorry to hear that he was the one who attacked you. Eric reported to me after he brought you here. To make your bond with Mickey weaker and the bond with me stronger, we can exchange blood a few times. That should help. You may come to work for me in my bar if you wish. There will always be spots for both of you."

After soaking in all of the information, the twins looked at each other. "No wonder you look so much like her, Gin," Fred said. "Family that old?" George muttered. "Well, thank you for the help and offers, but we're going to keep Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Fred said to Elizabeth. George nodded. "We'll just have extra hours. WWW, now open into the night!"

They laughed, and it put the rest of us in a good mood.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Reviews keep me motivated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or TrueBlood. Just the characters I made up, and this storyline.

* * *

-

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"They're trying to keep it a secret, but you know Hogwarts. You can't keep secrets here."

"Yeah, I know. Wow…I can't believe that happened."

"D'ya think he just left for a few days? I mean, how could that happen?"

"He probably went home to visit."

"He would have come back by now, and there _are_ classes, you know."

"Who are they talking about?" Ron asked me in annoyance.

"I can't figure out from all of the people talking. No one's saying a name," I said.

Harry, Ron, and I were straining our ears for any information about what the newest gossip was when Hermione came running up to us. "Guys, did you hear? Draco Malfoy's gone missing!"

* * *

-

* * *

"Have the aurors found anything?"

"No, headmaster. They've been looking, I've been looking, his parents have been looking. No one can find him."

"Severus, this does not settle well. Not well at all. Have you contacted the vampire king of England or the sherrif of Area two?"

"The Minister has," Snape answered.

"Why not the vampire queen of Scotland?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Because he went missing in England, but I suppose we should ask her, as well…alright, contact the aurors. This can't become another Chamber of Secrets situation. We can't have students going missing, not with that vampire on the loose. He already got Fred Weasley. I hate to do this, but it's for the safety of the students…put a ban on the school. No one is to leave without an escort after dark, no one is to come back from visiting home after dark, and Hogsmeade trips will have a time limit. Please inform the other house heads and put posters up all over the school. I will be monitoring the floo network."

As professors Snape and McGonagall left his office, Albus Dumbledore looked grave.

* * *

-

* * *

"Missing? How could Malfoy be missing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "By getting up and leaving the school, Ron."

"Well yeah, but…how long has it been?"

"What I overheard from the professors was he's been missing for four days. That would mean he left Sunday, the night before we went to visit Fred and George. He went to visit his parents because of some engagement party of a cousin and never came back. His parents said he was supposed to come back to Hogwarts that night, but he went missing sometime during the party."

"Maybe he ran away," Ron said.

"That's what most people think," Hermione replied, "but with that vampire Mickey running around, anything's possible."

"Best not to think about it," was my input. But really, I was a little worried. This _was _ the man who saved my life during The War.

"Yeah. He's not worth thinking about too much." Leave it to Ron to say something like that…

And so, we left it alone, but the school wouldn't. You know people. They love gossip. They eat it up and spit it out differently every time. I heard things from Malfoy disappearing to Malfoy being abducted by aliens to Malfoy being turned into a werewolf. I rolled my eyes at every one and continued going to classes. Eventually, it died down because the professors stopped talking about it in the hallways. That was a stupid move to begin with. They should have known they'd be overheard. Ah, well. Time for herbology.

I saw one of my best friends and sat down next to her. "Hey Luna."

"Oh hello, Ginny. How are you?"

"Sick of all this talk about Malfoy." I chuckled.

Luna smiled. "Oh look, Professor Sprout is here."

I shook my head and smiled at my odd friend. The truth is, she's not crazy. She just has such a positive, mellow outlook on life that even if she didn't believe something was real, she would talk about it as if it were. She believed that anything was possible, and she treated life as such. Her closest friends were those who took the time to get to know her, and Harry knew her best.

She looked up at me with interest, and I forced myself to think about something else. The plant what was wiggling in front of me. My, what a strange plant. What pretty leaves. Why was it wiggling? What made plants wiggle? What made them animated? Well, apparently that's what we were learning in class, today, and apparently, Luna found my thoughts funny; I heard her chuckle. Yeah – she definitely knew what I was thinking, somehow. I looked back at her and noticed that she was paying attention to the professor. Whew. That was close. I don't know if she actually could read minds, but she sure made me believe it.

Luna turned her head and smiled at me, then turned her attention back to Sprout. I shook my head. She was just too weird sometimes. There was something different about her, and I think that's why most people thought she was odd; because she knew things she shouldn't know unless she is told. I wish she'd confide in me, but I understand the importance of a secret.

* * *

-

* * *

It was Sunday night, and I was doing my homework in the library. I had potions tomorrow afternoon, and we had a test, but I wasn't worried. I excelled in potions. It was why I was Snape's favorite student. I was currently doing my transfiguration homework. I had to write two and a half feet of parchment about transfiguration throughout history. I already practiced transfiguring my textbook into a cat and succeeded…after a LOT of work.

I packed up and took a detour, as I always did on Sunday nights, to the Room of Requirement. I would go there to relax and read a book. However, when I rounded the corner into the hallway with the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, I saw a body crumpled on the floor. Whoever it was, they were struggling and seemed to be in pain. From the grunts the person was making while trying to move down the hallway away from me, he was male. I started towards him and when I saw his hair and half of his face, I gasped.

"Malfoy!" I ran to him. "Everyone's been looking for you! Where have you been?"

"Stay away from me," came his raspy voice. It was full of strain. He took a sideways glance at me and looked away.

I stopped close to him, confused. "But something's wrong with you."

"Since when did _you_ care?" he asked, still hunched over, not looking at me. His right hand was bracing his body on the wall.

My mouth drew into a thin line, even though he couldn't see me. "Look, Malfoy or not, I'm not about to let someone suffer, so get rid of your pride and let me help you."

"This isn't ABOUT pride!" he shouted. "Leave. Me. Alone!"

I should've listened to him, but my will to help people was too strong for my own good. So, ignoring the warning bells in my head, I knelt and put my right hand on his shoulder. The next thing I knew, I was pulled up and shoved against the wall. I saw his face for the first time. His eyes were almost glowing and filled with hunger, lingering over my neck. His teeth were clenched together as if he was trying desperately to keep his mouth shut. Then I saw his teeth. His pointed, sharp, fully extended canine teeth.

"Oh shit," was the only thing I could think of saying. He was gripping my shoulders so hard, it was painful.

"Get out of here." His voice was still strained.

"When were you turned?" I asked.

He looked incredulously at me. "I'm using every ounce of my will power to _not_ sink my teeth into you and you're having a _conversation_ with me?" His fangs flashed when he said 'every,' 'me,' and 'teeth.' I admit, they were kind of hot.

"Well it's important to know when you were turned! Why haven't you gotten some TrueBlood from the kitchens?"

"Because I was forced to turn and was then starved by my maker for three days until I was able to escape, okay? Probably only because he was off turning someone else. I only just got back. The only reason why I have any ounce of self control is because I had a deer before I got back to get to safety and rinse my mouth out. I needed to wait until it's so late that no one's out of bed so I could go get some," he said roughly.

My tone turned to sympathy. "Oh no…so that's where you've been…I'm so sorry. At this rate, you won't make it to the kitchens. You'll go mad." With a little hesitation, I offered him my bare wrist and he looked at me incredulously.

"What are you doing?"

"You need blood, so take it. Real blood is better for new vampires than TrueBlood, anyway."

He looked like every fiber of his body was fighting his impulse to bite into my wrist. He closed his eyes. "Weasley…you don't know what you're doing…" He opened his eyes and began to back away – by backing away I mean taking one tiny step, because that's all his body would allow. But it was a step in his self control's favor.

"Fred and George are vampires. I know a lot more about vamps than you probably do and I'm giving this to you willingly. You saved my life when you took that curse for me. You're bigger than I am; the curse surely would have incapacitated me if it didn't kill me. Now, I have the chance to help you. So just take it. I won't take no for an answer."

Malfoy glanced down the hallway, and I knew what he was thinking, and he was right. Someone might show up. So I thought of a place we could go and not be found, since we were right outside the wall of the Room of Requirement. Sure enough, the door appeared. I took Malfoy's hand and pulled him into the small room before anyone saw us, and before he could say anything. It wasn't much; more like a large broom closet lit by oil lamps. We sat on the floor and I offered him my arm again.

"Weasley…I don't think I'll be able to stop once I start…"

"I'll tell you when I feel weak. You'll stop, I trust that."

"Vampires tend to get…excited when they drink from humans…"

Well yeah. Everyone knew that. But his hesitation was sweet, I thought. "I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen. Besides, even if I make you wait here and go get you some trueblood, you're so hungry that you'd probably get up and try to look for something."

Then he looked at me with such a heart-wrenching hopelessness in his beautiful grey eyes. There was something I wasn't getting that he had been trying to convey, so he just said it. "I don't want to rape you. There's only so much control I can muster before it's too late."

I was stunned. He sounded so scared. My eyes and voice softened. "Oh, Malfoy. You won't rape me. You're not capable of something so sinister. I may not know you that well, but I know that you're a good person and you would never do that. To anyone." That seemed to soothe him a little. "I trust you."

"Why?"

"I just do. Maybe it's because you saved my life. I dunno. But you're good. I can sense it."

I offered him my wrist for a third time, and he took it. He paused, still unsure, but then I felt his teeth puncture my skin. I sucked in a breath, but the coagulant in vampire saliva was already working; the pain was ebbing away. I must admit…that Draco Malfoy was sucking at my arm was kind of…arousing. Uh-oh, better not go there.

After about two minutes, I started feeling woozy and I told him so; he took big gulps since he had been starved for almost a week, even though he had deer blood on the way back to the school. However much he wanted to continue, though, he exercised that powerful self control most new vampires don't possess and slowed down. With one final swallow, he ran his tongue over the wound and took his mouth away from my wrist. I really hoped he wasn't able to sense that licking my wound had spiked my arousal.

He was very clean about the whole thing, unlike Fred had been when he first drank from George…though to give him credit, he had nearly drained George in order to make him into a vampire, which involved a _lot_ of blood. There is also no excitement when you drink from a family member, so Fred didn't do it carefully like Malfoy did. There was probably some kind of subconscious effort to arouse when you drink from someone you're attracted to. My eyes widened. Was Malfoy attracted to me? I closed that thought as soon as it came to me.

Malfoy didn't even have to wipe his mouth when he fully sat up. His cheeks were rosy, which made him look a little more human, and he looked sated. In the hunger sense, anyway. In the other sense, well…

He leaned into me and breathed in near my shoulder. "Has anyone ever told you how good you smell?" The question startled and flattered me – and the combination of his deep, husky voice and his breath on my skin made me shiver. He pulled away and turned his head so he was looking at me. His breathing was heavier than normal. "If you don't want me to do anything, push me away and I'll stop."

I was so stunned, I didn't really know what was happening until his lips were on mine. I never expected or even thought about Draco Malfoy kissing me, but here we were. It felt amazing. Every trace of my blood was gone, so it was all him. And he tasted wonderful. My lips reacted.

His right hand found my hair and the back of my head and my arms circled him. He pulled me forward to deepen the kiss. Even if this was the blood affecting him, I was going to enjoy it. He gently pushed me down and crawled on top of me. Then he closed the distance between our bodies and I was sure my temperature sky-rocketed. My heart-beat surely did. I could feel his excitement on my left thigh and my body wanted more.

It was then when I realized that if I didn't stop this, it would really get out of control and I would do something I would regret later. He would probably regret it, too. "Malfoy, we should stop," I said, _very_ reluctantly. Although it was probably a good thing, since I felt his fangs graze my neck. It triggered something in me I hadn't known I had, and I wanted him to go further but I was a little afraid that if he bit, he wouldn't stop even if I told him to. He let out a sigh of disappointment, but slowly got off me and helped me sit up. "Whoa," I said. From the loss of blood and my heart pumping from excitement, I felt dizzy.

"You should have some of my blood. To get your strength back."

I was touched by his thoughtfulness. "Thank you." I may know quite a bit about vampires, now, but I didn't know what would happen if I drank his blood, and neither did he.

He sank his fangs into his right wrist and offered it to me. I scooted to the left of him to get into a more comfortable angle and drank. I thought it would be absolutely disgusting, but it really wasn't. His blood was thicker than I was sure normal human blood was and it was kind of sweet, but not as sweet as I expected. However, I was still new to drinking blood. So after a little while, it began to gross me out. I stopped, but my gratitude remained.

"Thank you," he said suddenly. I looked into his eyes. "For helping me."

It was so uncharacteristically Malfoy that I had to replay his words in my head before I responded. "You're welcome."

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I know there's a lot of True Blood elements in this story, but I put it into the Harry Potter category because the story takes place in England and Scotland (Hogwarts), not Louisiana, and Eric only makes one or two appearances. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my storyline.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's more…

* * *

-

* * *

**

I saw Malfoy heading to breakfast the next morning and smiled. I wasn't sure if he'd want to talk to me or not, so I said nothing and I didn't walk over to him. He, however, walked close to me, as we were heading for the Great Hall. I decided to say something that wouldn't sound like I was trying to be his friend, but that sounded casual and polite. "Hey."

He looked a bit surprised that I was talking to him and walking with him in front of everyone. "Hi." We walked in silence for a little bit, then he spoke again. "Why are you walking with me?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"…I don't mind. I just thought you wouldn't want to be seen with me."

"If anything, you shouldn't want to be seen with me, what with that Malfoy pride and all. And for the last time, Malfoy, you saved my life."

"A life for a life. You helped me last night. And that pride was gone as soon as it was stolen from me." We reached the Slytherin table near where Pansy Parkinson was sitting and sat down. I don't know why I thought of her as Pansy instead of Parkinson - maybe because calling her Parkinson sounded bad. Malfoy raised an eyebrow when I sat next to him. "I still don't get why you helped me. You could have just walked away."

"I don't walk away. And I already told you. I can't just let someone suffer."

"You should have."

I was shocked. "Why?"

"I've done a lot of bad things. I deserve to suffer."

"That's bullshit." He looked at me, startled. "You did a lot of good in the war. You and your family turned on Voldemort and were the weight that tipped the scales in our favor. You may have been a right bastard to us in school, but you grew up, and instead of slicing into my neck and raping me, you tried to get me to leave. When I offered my wrist, it took you three times before you accepted, hesitantly. When I asked you to stop, you did. If it'll make you feel better, consider your time as a vampire to make up for the past."

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, his voice a little lower so no one could hear. This was so sudden, I almost missed it.

"You're the one who kissed me," I said. I could feel my face flushing.

"You kissed back."

"Why…are you asking?"

"Because you're a Weasley. You should hate me."

"Well, I don't."

"Did you felt you had to?"

I took a little while to answer because I was embarrassed. "No."

He looked at me with a new expression in his eyes and might have said something had Zabini not interrupted. "Draco! Wanna come play some chess after breakfast? We're all gathering in the common room. Oh, hi Weasley."

I could hear the question in his voice as to why I was sitting with the Slytherins. Though he wasn't as shocked as I thought he'd be, or Pansy either, for that matter. She still hasn't said anything. I gave my own questioning look to Malfoy and nodded my head in Zabini's direction. "Yeah, he knows," he answered.

He went to reach for a pitcher of TrueBlood but I stopped him. "Hey, are you ready for the whole school to know?"

"They're going to, sooner or later. Especially when I stop going outside during the day." He took the pitcher and poured himself a glass full.

It was then when Ron decided to stir things up. Hermione and Harry were behind him, trying to stop him. "Ginny!"

I looked at him. "What?"

"What are you doing with them?"

"With who?"

"_Them_," Ron said, nodding to the Slytherins.

"Oh, the people who helped us turn the war around?" Sarcasm was my middle name.

Ron looked uncomfortable and Zabini looked amused. I saw Pansy Parkinson glance up. "When did you start hanging out with them?" my brother asked.

"Not that it's your business, but –"

"She helped me out with something, Weasley," Malfoy finished for me with a warning undertone in his voice.

"What could you possibly need help with?"

Apparently, even though Malfoy had jumped in front of a curse for me, Ron had still not gotten over his grudge. Old habits die hard, I guess. I got really mad and stood. "Remember when he went missing?" I asked Ron. I figured if people were going to find out about Malfoy, he wouldn't be too angry with me for spilling his secret to my brother. I was quiet. "It was because he was kidnapped right outside his house the night before he was supposed to get back and forced to turn into a vampire, like Fred. Then he was _tortured_ and _starved_ for days after, until he finally escaped and got back last night. I found him on the seventh floor, tormented almost to insanity." Malfoy had shrunk in his seat in the middle of my rant and I felt bad, but it was the only way for Ron to understand and let it go. He didn't have the energy or ego to defend his pride, anymore. "And he was starving. He was paler than a vampire is supposed to be, and he was very thin, as you can see. So that's why I helped him out."

"You…wait, you let him FEED from you?"

I almost smacked my forehead. He still didn't get it. "How can you focus on THAT after what he went through?" I nearly shouted.

"Help him, bring him TrueBlood, whatever! But how could you let him do that to you? How could you lower yourself to the level of a fangbanger?"

In an instant, Malfoy was out of his seat and pinning my brother against the wall. His fangs were fully extended and he had a furious look on his face. For a fleeting second, I felt fear for him. Malfoy was still very new to vampirism, and has only fed twice. "Malfoy! Don't! He's just an idiot sometimes!"

"Oh don't worry. His blood is too disgusting for me to even think about drinking it. I'd rather starve again." He said this while never taking his grey eyes away from Ron's. Then he spoke to Ron, and didn't lower his voice. "You listen to me, Weasley. Your sister has done more for me in one night than anyone ever could in my situation. She is kind, loyal, fierce, protective, and above all, a good person. Don't you _ever_ treat her as anything less. I had no choice in becoming what I am, but you can choose not to be an asshole and respect her like she deserves to be."

Well, that was one way of letting the school know. He let go of Ron and I eased my way over to them. I put a hand on Malfoy's arm and instantly felt him calm down. "Hey, put those fangs away, go sit, and have some TrueBlood, okay? Let's leave my brother in one piece, yeah? Guys," I said, addressing Harry, Hermione, and my brother, "go sit. I'll be there in a bit."

"See you in a few," Harry said, steering Ron away from us. He gave Malfoy a nod and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Well," Zabini said, "that's one way of letting the cat out of the bag."

"My thoughts exactly," I replied.

He smirked at me. "I must admit, my view of you has gone up quite a few notches. I never would have thought a Weasley would help a Malfoy. I mean no offense, you see. It's just how it is. Weasleys and Malfoys don't get along."

"Apparently these two do," Pansy interjected, finally giving her two cents on the whole situation.

"Maybe they just never tried," I said.

"Or maybe it's because I'm not a Malfoy anymore," Malfoy grumbled.

"Oh stop griping, Draco," Pansy chided. She flipped her long black braid over her shoulder. "It's very unbecoming. You are still a Malfoy. Just because you are now immortal doesn't mean you aren't. You may have changed, but you're still our Draco. I think you're good for him, Ginny. Maybe you'll bring him out of this."

I was surprised she knew my first name

"Everyone's staring at you, Draco," came the voice of the fun-loving Theodore Nott. He was also a vampire, and very, flamboyantly gay. He was turned two years ago, the first vampire to go to Hogwarts.

"Fuck them."

"That's our Draco!" Pansy squealed.

"Something I miss?" Theo asked. So Pansy told him, and he whistled. "You're a brave one, Ginny. And because you took care of one of our own, we'll take care of you, no doubt."

I smiled. Poor Malfoy still looked sullen, so I pushed the untouched glass of TrueBlood towards him. "Try it."

So he did. And gagged. "Ugh! This is disgusting!"

"George didn't much care for it, either. But he tried other flavors and got used to it. Fred loves it. His favorite is B negative, and he likes AB, too. Why don't you try those? Or you could try mixing."

Pansy reached out and turned the pitcher Malfoy had poured from. "O negative. Okay, cross that off the list." She grabbed another pitcher. "Here. Try O positive. You might as well try them all." She dug through her bag and got out some parchment, ink, and a quill. I saw her write a list of all of the possible blood types and cross out O negative. A second later, when Malfoy made a face, she put a line through O positive, as well.

"What's wrong with it?" Theo asked.

"It's too sugary," Malfoy said.

"That's why I like it." Theo suddenly squealed – or what sounded like the male version of a squeal. "I have a vamp best friend, now! I'll teach you loads of stuff about vamps and we can go out at night together…Club of the Living Dead!"

"My relative is the Sheriff there," I commented. Theo's eyes widened in surprise.

Malfoy put his hand over his eyes. "Yeah, sure, Theo. Just remember I'm still hetero."

"Oh of course, darling. You _are_ hot, but you're not my type, no offense."

"Am I your type, Teddy?" Pansy asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Theo leaned over the table on his elbows. "You know you're the only one for me, cupcake."

They cracked up. I couldn't help a smile. Even the corners of Malfoy's mouth turned up.

"You two make my life complete," Zabini said, shaking his head. They both proceeded to stick their tongues out at him. "I swear you were twins in another life."

I saw Malfoy drifting into his self-hating world again, so I changed the subject and reached for another pitcher. "Alright, back to business. Try AB negative." He made a face, but not as bad. "You like it?"

"It's okay, but not great. Tart. Much better than sweet, anyway. Let me try the positive."

I smiled; he was getting into this. I summoned the pitcher from where it was further down the Slytherin table and poured a little into his glass. He took a sip, savored it, and looked thoughtful. He took another sip, a bigger one this time. "I like it."

We cheered and I looked over at Pansy's list. Both O's and AB negative were crossed off. AB positive had a check mark next to it.

"Alright, we're getting somewhere," I said.

Then Malfoy looked at me curiously. "What's your type?"

"You liked mine?" I asked, startled. He nodded. "B positive."

So he accioed the pitcher. When he tried it, his eyes lit up, and I knew that he loved it. He poured himself a whole glass and gulped it down.

"Gimme that," Theo said, grabbing it and filling his glass. "Mmm, you have fine-tasting blood, Ginny Weasley. I've never tried B before, pos or neg."

I chuckled and shook my head at his antics.

"Well it's not perfect," Malfoy told him. "Hers isn't as heavy or as dry, but the sweetness is nearly spot on. Not sugary, not tart." I blushed; it sounded like he was describing wine.

"Yours wasn't that sweet, either," I observed. The others' eyes widened.

"You had his blood?" Theo asked.

"…Is that bad?" I asked back.

They glanced at each other, and then Theo answered me. "No…but he'll be able to tell what you're feeling, just like you can feel what he's feeling."

Malfoy and I gasped. "What?"

Zabini nodded. "If he has your blood, he can tell where you are and can feel what you're feeling, but only a little – like he'll know if you're in trouble or feeling happy. Simple things. If you've had his blood, you'll become stronger and you'll heal faster. If you both have each other's blood, those characteristics heighten. It's called a blood exchange, and it's used in vampire marriages, family, etc. It'll fade eventually, but if you do it enough, it'll become permanent. It's mostly a security thing."

"How much is enough?" Malfoy asked tentatively.

"A lot. Between thirty and forty times," Theo explained.

Malfoy and I shared a look. "That makes a lot of sense, now," he commented, mostly to himself.

Pansy nodded. "Blaise forgot something, though. You won't only feel the pull and be able to find your way to the other; you'll also feel each other's presence."

That made sense; as soon as I walked down the hallway to the Great Hall that morning, I immediately looked to my left and saw him there. That was when we met up and walked in together. I also felt safer when he was near me. Maybe that was also because of the exchange?

"What's the list like?" I heard Zabini ask Pansy.

"No for both O's, no for AB neg, yes for AB pos, and three exclamation points for B positive because that's what Draco's face looked like when he tasted it." We laughed.

"Wanna try B neg?" Theo asked Malfoy.

"Later. I'm quite happy with this." He poured another glass and I wondered why my stomach was fluttering.  


* * *

-

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
